


Song On Repeat.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Crack, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duct Tape, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, bruce needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which one very tired and cranky Bruce tries to make some sense of a mathematic riddle and Dick was blasting California gurls by Kathy Perry in Coast City.Most of the time, the resident ringbearers wouldn't mind.... But it was in the middle of the night and it was thousandth time they had heard it.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 15





	Song On Repeat.

'What the hell are you up to?' Carol asked while hovering above the rooftop her ex boyfriend and one of Earths Lanterns was sitting on, with a box of duct tape besides him.

'I want this time a better answer than the usual Fuckshit, Hal' she then added and the green lantern didn't say anything while peeling off some tape from a roll and calculating something, then flexing his muscles, moving closer to the edge of the roof and seemingly getting ready to launch himself of the roof.

She just wanted to ask why the fuck he had a box of duct tape, when Nightwing appeared while blasting California gurls by Kathy Perry on full volume and screaming along with the song.

'I thought there was a party going on somewhere' Carol stated dryly and smirked at the green lantern, who shushed her and went in full lantern mission mode.

He does that sometimes.

It is kind of adorable how concentrated and determined he is during that kind of things, only the person he is plotting against.... Well. Will not like it.

She needs her ring to record this.

Nightwing got closer, but still didn't notice the Star Sapphire and Green Lantern on the roof not so far from him.

She heard the hum and swoosh when the Lantern leapt off the building and Nightwing dodged a first attack, then his eyes widened when he realized it was a decoy-construct and he squawked annoyed while California Gurls continued blasting through Coast City.

More decoy constructs appeared and Nightwing dropped the speaker to get his other staff and fend off the constructs.

Then Nightwing saw the green blur, moving forward through the decoys and he threw a stick at the lantern who dodged it with ease before tackling and wrapping the vigilante in duct tape. 

'I definitely need more tape' he then mumbled and Nightwing started, in a act of Rebellion screaming along with the song again.

'Need some tape?' Carol sing-songed while levitating the box and hovering a few feet above the roof.

'Are you two back together?' Nightwing asked in confusion. 'You know, Bruce always said that you were a stupid buffoon'.

'....Says the guy who dropped out of high school about the guy who graduated on top of his class on the academy' Hal snapped back while summoning duct tape into his hand. 'But, no. We are not together'.

'We have gone back to being friends and we may need to speak with your dad about spreading half truths about his colleagues' he added sweetly while continuing with wrapping duct tape around Nightwing. 

* * *

Bruce bashed his head against the table and groans, then he heard Alfred clear his throat and looked up.

'Master Bruce, there are visitors for you' he told Bruce. 'Concerning master Dicks mission in Coast City'.

Just great.

Bruce got up with a sigh and stared at the two ringbearers who were glaring at him in annoyance.

'This guy' Hal started, slamming the picture of the mobster on the table and looking Bruce dead in the eye. 'Was a wanted extraterrestrial warlord in human disguise, I arrested him exactly five days ago'.

'How did you get that picture?' Bruce grumbled and the lantern maintained eye contact while shoving one duct taped Dick Grayson into his arms.

'Also we need to talk about those rumors you spread about people' Star Sapphire said while crossing her arms and raising her head proudly.

'First of all, we are not together' she started, glaring at Bruce.

'And hey, some of us didn't drop out of high school or something to become a fucking ninja or something...' she continued sweetly with a smirk. 'And know how to do aerodynamics'.

 _'Five minutes, batman!'_ the Riddler interrupted them through the batcomputer and showed the math again.

'Eighthundred and sixteen' both ringbearers went in unison, without batting an eyelid or exchanging looks.

_He forgot to multiply by four....four!_

'You forgot to multiply by four, it's actually very simple'.

'Simple?' Bruce hissed and stared at the smirking lantern who inclined his head with a challenging smile.

'Got this kind of stuff in my first year on the academy'.

'Get out' Bruce growled and heard Dick laugh in the background.

'The big, bad bat, doesn't how to do simple math.....didn't see that coming' Star Sapphire mused. 'One of the world's greatest detectives'.

'Out!'.

'Is he always this rude?' she asked while the two of them took off.

'Yea, reason while I went full time Lantern' was the reply.

'I thought It was the current life choices of humanity' she retorted. 'Either that or the orange potato'.


End file.
